


Saying Goodbye

by secondalto



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying goodbye to old friends and lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

When the news came of the trouble in LA, both of them wanted to help, wanted to catch the first flight out. But none of the airlines were taking a chance and Giles wouldn't let them use the Council's fleet. They were stuck listening to vague reports from CNN, trying to guess at what was really happening. They held each other, both silently prying for their former shared lover.  
   
Two days later, they got a call from a very abrupt woman. Apparently she'd worked with the LA group. She was the only survivor. The shock set in. How was it possible? He was supposed to be a champion, supposed to win against all odds. They had both hated him for a time, but grew to accept his choices; especially since they had made their own.  
   
She begged and pleaded and he gave in, using his magic to transport them there. The fire and the carnage was great. They walked to the alley, stunned at what they saw. Demon bodies littered the area, torn apart and broken. A pile of dust by a Fyarl. Spike. She doesn't know how she knows, but she that's him. No mourning for the champion of Sunnydale; he wasn't their reason for coming. Gunn, still and peaceful despite the wounds evident on his body. He mourned the loss of his former friend, promised to bury him with honors.  
   
Finally, the body of a dragon, not unlike the one who'd appeared from Glory's portal. They walked along the corpse, marks of a sword scored across its scales. She could feel him, he was here. The head of the beast, half off, the smell of burnt flesh surrounding it. A sword, another pile of dust; this was Angel.  
   
Buffy knelt down, reaching out to touch it, but pulling back, silent tears running down her face. Wesley touched her shoulder, the pain in his heart for his former and current loves overwhelming him. At his touch she lets out a choked sob. He brought her up, held her close, his own eyes wet with tears.   
   
When they both calm down, he reached into his coat, bringing out two urns. They collect the remains of the vampires, arranged for Gunn to be collected and sent to England. A few quick words and they were back home. She kissed him, chastely at first, but with more fierceness. He responded in kind, now was not the time for soft words or gentle touches.  
   
He put his coat aside, careful of the urns. He picked her up, carried her up the stairs to their room. Hands tugged at clothes, pulled at buttons and zippers. Lips, teeth, tongues everywhere until they were naked, on the bed and groping for each other. He takes her in one swift stroke, she arched up into him. This was no languid lovemaking. It was a fiery coupling, an affirmation of their living. Over and over they rocked together, panting and moaning. The passion claimed them; they called each other's name.  
   
When the fury subsided, they held each other close. Silence filled the room, words seemed unnecessary. Buffy stroked her hand over Wesley's chest. He tightened his hold on her, placing a kiss on her head.  
   
"I'd like to bury them on the hill, right out in the sun. I think they'd like that," she finally said.  
   
"Sounds perfect, a fitting resting place for two champions. We can put Charles there too. Would you like a marker?"  
   
"Something simple, something that just says 'heroes'."  
   
"We can do that, luv. Do you ever regret…?"  
   
"Never, my life is better for having you in it. I love you, Wesley."  
   
"I love you, Buffy. The best day I've had was the day you became my wife."  
   
"Should we have told them? Do you think they would have approved?"  
   
"No, it would have been too complicated. As long as they knew you were safe, that's all that mattered. They would have wanted you to be happy."  
   
"You're right, as usual. We'll do it at sunrise, so that means sleep now," she closed her eyes, cuddled close.  
   
"Yes, dear," Wesley replied, following her into slumber.  
   
Tomorrow would be soon enough for goodbye.


End file.
